User talk:Calua
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Character page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) The navigation has the link to the categories Female Characters and Male Characters, not Female and Male. KouHime (talk) 05:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Hey Calu! Where do you get the videos without the logo? Thanks! :) 21:48, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol. That website can come in handy. :) Yeah, I really like this series and I want the wiki to look its best! I hope that we can work together in the future. :D Btw, would you mind if I start working on the main page? :P 22:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Calu! :D I'll work my hardest, and support you! :) 22:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to tell you. When I joined the wiki I requested to adopt it, but I didn't see the one week rule thing. Also, I had no idea you put up a request. Lol, best of luck to you. :) 22:31, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, if anything, I think we would both be great admins! :) 22:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Calua. I'm Wrath. Pleased to meet you. ^__^ I figured I'd have to find a reason to talk to you at some point, just as an excuse to get our pleasantries out of the way. I wanted to talk to you about the translation "Valga". Personally, I believe it should be written like the anime had it: "Varuga", as ru does not always equal l'' in sound. Also, they are described as monstrosities, which would fit the term "Varuga" quite well, as it means ''wart, which, as we all know, are quite ugly indeed. >_< Anyways, I just wanted your thoughts on the matter. :D 03:30,4/15/2013 Aye, I shall do just that. Calu rolls off the tongue a bit better. ^__^ And thank you, I've always had a knack for writing, and I try to put it to good use. I'll be happy to make the page for Varuga as soon as I can, and I'll happily take care of changing it where I see it. :D Oh, and do you mind if I take images from the scanlated manga, and simply tag them with a replaceability notice once I upload them? It would make our pages look a little less wordy. ^__^" 03:49,4/15/2013 Yes, that's exactly what I meant. Thank you. :) 14:16,4/15/2013 I was actually planning on starting now, if that's alright with you. Also, I was wondering what your thoughts were about creating separate image galleries for characters, as it's always a good idea, I believe, to group the images pertaining to characters in a place besides the chapter/episode in which they appeared. 03:52,4/16/2013 I see. That's perfect. My goal (after finishing all those chapter summaries ( _ _)) is to make sure that we get the best of both worlds: all the good points from mine and Mega's wiki, and all the good points from yours. Hopefully, with that, this will turn into a splendid wiki. I'll see to it that the galleries are perfectly organized, with the anime and manga images separated, and stacked perfectly in order. 05:27,4/16/2013 Attribution Hey Calu! :D Can you please come vote here. Thank you! 18:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Hey Calu! Congrats on getting the administrative powers! =) If you want, we can wait until staff makes me admin, as they said that I still need a little more time, or you can just do it yourself. :P Anyway, congrats! 10:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Calu! I'll work up to the bureaucrat title as well! :D 20:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I agree; same opinion. Though I had made one a while back, want to take a look? 20:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sure. 20:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC)